Internet-based services are provided by data centers housing computer systems and for serving end-user requests. As people and businesses rely more and more on online-services, service continuity of data centers becomes crucial in handling daily business for many. A typical data center houses hundreds of thousands of servers coupled to each other through a network. Managing such huge networks of computing resources is increasingly a challenge as the demand for Internet-based services is continuously on the rise.